Axel and Lioness Force of Justice
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel and Lioness with the upgraded Alpha Teens take on Paine and vain reporter Jarvis Nickelson (my lastest OC). AxelxLioness at the end.


Axel and Lioness Force of Justice

2nd apreance of my OC Sam Flameson aka Flame

Set three months after season 2

"This is Michelle Moreno Alexander Paine has broken out of jail repeat Alexander Paine has broken out of jail and only the Alpha Teens can stop him!" reported Michelle Moreno.

"And that we will." Said Axel.

"Right behind you Axel." Agreed Lioness.

Soon all five Alpha Teens were out on the streets looking for Paine with help from Flame.

"Paine really does seem a pain to me." Said Flame.

"He is he almost made me fall off a building if it weren't for Axel." Said Lioness.

"Well he won't do that this time I'll make sure of it." Replied Axel as he drove ahead with Flame and Lioness behind him.

Then the Jumbotron appeared on with a news reporter no one knew.

"Jarvis Nickelson here with breaking news I am here to show you the reckless stuff of those brats the Alpha Teens." Said the reporter.

"He's more vain than Hawk." Said King.

"And I'd bet that he works for Paine." Said Shark.

Then they saw the cops chasing after them.

"RICHTER!" called all six Alpha Teens.

Then a truck came in that Garrett was driving.

"Hi guys." Said Garrett. "Get in quick."

So all the Alpha Teens got in.

"Jarvis Nickelson must be working for Paine." Said Axel.

"That he is he and Paine have a history." Explained Garrett. "He reported most of the missions that Paine did back when he was a Coverts Op."

"Then we must stop them." Said Lioness crossly.

"And I can help I'm Chiara Louisa." Said a girl that was standing next to Garrett.

"Hi Chiara." Smiled Flame and Chiara smiled.

"Now to deal with Paine and Nickelson." Said King.

"I sense he wants a rematch." Said Axel then the TV screen showed Paine on it.

"You bet I do Manning and I know your weakness: Lioness." Said Paine. "And I plan to destroy you all on live TV thanks to Mr Nickelson."

"This is why I don't like doing things public." Said Lioness. "If you want Axel you will have to take us all."

"That is what I had in mind Leone." Cackled Paine then a giant spider robot came and caught the truck and brought it to Paine. "Ok Nickelson you know what to do."

"Yes sir Mr Paine sir." Said Nickelson.

Paine was surprised to find Flame and Chiara with the Alpha Teens and Garrett.

"Two more Alpha Teens?!" asked Paine. "How many of you are there?"

"There's something you should know." Said Axel. "We're building an army."

And Axel winked at Lioness who giggled.

"Doesn't matter i will destroy you all anyway!" yelled Paine and they all battled.

"A devasting start for those brats but Paine will show them adults will always win!" cackled Nickelson.

"Nickelson is a fool!" called Chiara. "Paine is a wanted criminal!"

"We all know that but maybe we can show the world that the Alpha teens are needed to protect the Earth!" called Flame.

"We need to get Nickelson and Paine exposed!" instructed King.

"On it." said Hawk as he and Shark tried to find the control centre.

"Just you, me and Lioness now Paine no tricks!" growled Axel.

"Oh it was hardly a trick of making you five get framed by me and Nickelson since we know how much Richter hates you." said Paine.

"Paine and Richter both don't understand the world needs the Alpha Teens to save the Earth." said Lioness.

"Well said Lioness." said King.

"Yes i thought so too." smiled Lioness and then loads of people from over the world cheered for them.

"WHAT?! NO! THE ALPHA TEENS ARE BRATS PLAYING HEROES!" yelled Nickelson.

"No Nickelson the Alpha Teens are the force of Justice something you wouldn't understand." said Chiara.

"You go girlfriend." smiled Flame.

"And there's one thing i have learned from all this." said Hawk.

"And that is?" asked King.

"Fame isn't all it's cracked up too." replied Hawk as he cuffed Nickelson.

"NO MY PLAN HAS FAILED!" yelled Paine.

"100 percent." said Axel and Lioness and punched Paine hard!

soon Richter had Paine and Nickelson locked behind bars.

"Nice trick on saying we're building an army." giggled Lioness.

"Yeah if only we were." said Axel and he hugged Lioness.

"7 Alpha Teens cool." smiled Lioness.

"How true." smiled Axel hugging Lioness even more.

The End


End file.
